An Uchiha Faerie Tale
by CircadianDance
Summary: If you were to compare Uchiha Sasuke’s life to a faerie tale, you’d be disappointed to find that there aren’t many similarities. [Sasukecentric. introspective. hinted NaruSasu]


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. **_An Uchiha Faerie Tale_**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .A.U.T.H.O.R. **DaitaiOtonashiiOokami **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. **Ho-hum, I believe I've mentioned this enough? The whole, me _not _owning Naruto thing? Yeah, it still stands. **.x.X.x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G. .x.X.x.** _Bulletproof_: Scary Kids Scaring Kids; _Fire at Will_: My Chemical Romance

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. .x.X.x. **_If you were to compare Uchiha Sasuke's life to a faerie tale, you'd be disappointed to find that there aren't many similarities. NaruSasu. Comparison/Introspective. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you were to compare Uchiha Sasuke's life to a faerie tale, you'd be disappointed to find that there aren't many similarities. To begin with, most faerie tales begin with 'Once Upon a Time.' Sasuke's would begin with something like 'It Began One Day When I Was Eight.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x. .to. .compare. **.**x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. **_s_**T**_o_**R**_i**E**s _**.x.X.x.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't have any magical powers, nor any faerie godparents to sweep him out of harm's way when danger arose. Most of the time, actually, this Prince was the one looking for danger to begin with.

There are usually a Prince and a Princess in each story, and the main character is usually one or the other. In an Uchiha Faerie Tale, you'd have two Princes. That doesn't go over with the Princesses. Usually.

The parents of the prince are always kind and love him until he finds his prince/princess, respectively. They aren't dead. And the prince doesn't usually have the shit beat out of him like a rag doll while being tossed around in the blood next to their massacred bodies.

There's usually at least one older sibling or mentor figure. They're close friends with the prince and help him out of complicated situations with a wise, guiding hand. They don't kill off the family, minus the Prince, of course, because they were bored.

Let's say this Prince is okay with falling in love with another Prince. This other Prince is equally strong, perhaps more so, and hates his guts. In return, our Prince hates his guys right back, but still watches over him to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid and/or life threatening.

So, what happens when our two Princes realize that they're madly in love with each other? Well, not madly in love. Just a little in love, and a little mad. Same thing really. They can't just go on their merry way and live happily ever after, can they?

No. There has to be a villain occurrence in every faerie tale. Since our Prince wouldn't be swayed by things such as money, or flesh, the villain would have to go for the next best thing. Power. That's what our little Prince desired. Power to kill the one who slew his family.

There comes a time when most Princes have to choose between their lover and their revenge. Usually it's their lover, that way they can get to their happily ever after faster.

Our impudent little Prince chose revenge. And where does that leave our other Prince? Stuck waiting for him to return to the castle? I think not.

He was going to break every bone in his body and drag his royal ass back to the village of Konoha.

Naruto had already decided. And if our Prince didn't comply, and didn't _want_ to return, then we'd probably run into some type of problem.

That situation doesn't usually arise in faerie tales. Which is why it would be pointless to compare the life of Uchiha Sasuke to one in the first place. There's nothing faerie tale-ish about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x.** **e**_N_**d .x. .X. .x.**

--------------------

**.x. .X. .x. **_Author's Note _**.x. .X. .x.**

Which I believe will render this fanfic pointless xD /wonders off to keel over in a bush/

And note to K-chan xD I spelled 'faerie' the British way, darling. Mwha xD

::Cj


End file.
